A Sleeping Rose
by rosepetals98
Summary: Akiza's in a coma, again, and this time she won't respond to Yusei's voice. What will he do?


A/n: A short thing where Akiza won't wake up at the sound of Yusei's voice. What's he gonna do?

A Sleeping Rose

Mr. and Mrs. Izinski had just left the hospital for an important meeting. Yusei, Luna and Leo filed in the room where Akiza lay on a bed with wires attached to monitors on her body. A small white-haired doctor was next to Akiza monitoring any signs of waking up. She looked up just as they walked in. Her gray-blue eyes surveyed Yusei as she stuck out a bony hand.

"Dr. Hana," she said evenly. "You must be Mr. Fudo."Yusei shook her hand and his gaze transferred to Akiza's face. Leo and Luna looked worried.

"Yusei, is she okay?" Leo whispered looking at Akiza who wasn't moving. Luna closed her eyes, but she couldn't sense anything.

"How is she?" Yusei asked. The doctor grimaced.

"She fainted, but she should be fine now," she said grimly. "A few smiles now and then, and then a few tears," she remarked. "Try waking her up, Mr. Fudo, but I don't think it will be as easy as the last time she was here."

Yusei took off his glove and brushed his hand against her cheek. "Akiza, it's me, Yusei," he said softly. Akiza twitched but her eyes were still closed. Dr. Hana smiled tentatively.

"That's good, her heart quickened up a bit," she said. "But I think it's going to take more than that, Mr. Fudo." He glanced at the doctor.

"What do you mean?" he asked. The doctor smiled more. "It is to my knowledge that you are wise, Mr. Fudo. I think you know what I mean."

Luna looked at Yusei. "Can you make her wake up?" she asked hopefully. She touched the older girl's hand. "Akiza, please wake up," she whispered. Yusei looked at Akiza's beautiful, unmoving body.

"I'll try, Luna," he said. "But I'm not sure where you're going, Dr. Hana," he told the silver haired woman. She sighed. "And they told me you were smart," she muttered.

"Mr. Fudo, I think you should try to kiss her."

Yusei stared at her as if contemplating if she was joking or not. Leo squirmed and promptly yelled, "Ew!" Luna elbowed her brother and looked at Yusei.

"I think you should, if it will get her to wake up," Luna told him quietly. Dr. Hana stared back at Yusei as if challenging him.

"Well, Mr. Fudo?" she asked impatiently. Yusei looked at Akiza. A tear had leaked out from one cat-shaped eye. "An act of intimacy should do the trick for a Sleeping Rose."

"I don't know if I'm the right person for that," he told the doctor truthfully. "She has a friend that she might prefer."

The doctor's stare turned hard. "And that person is gone, if her parents were correct," she countered. "Ms. Izinski would also prefer someone who doesn't betray her, I think," she added. "Don't you love her, Mr. Fudo?"

That room's tension was as thick as gelatine as silence reigned supreme. Luna and Leo stared with wide eyes as they waited for Yusei's response.

"I do," he said quietly. He pulled off his gloves, leaned over Akiza and closed his eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and placed his mouth over hers. Suddenly, the monitors started beeping. Dr. Hana turned to the monitor and quickly touched a few things on the screen and the beeping ceased.

Akiza's eyes flickered open and her warm brown eyes got caught in his unreadable stare.

"Yusei," she breathed and touched one of the hands on the sides of her face. Yusei grinned down and rubbed her hand gently. Leo jumped up and down.

"Hey, Akiza!" he yelled . Luna put a restraining hand on her brother. "Don't be so loud, Leo," she said, annoyed. She looked at Akiza.

"Are you okay, Akiza?" she asked worriedly. Akiza smiled at the turquoise-haired girl.

"I'm fine, Luna," she assured her. Dr. Hana started disconnecting the sensors.

"I guess you're good to go, Ms. Izinski," she said to Akiza. "I'll inform your parents that you've checked out of the hospital."

Akiza sat up and swung her legs off the bed. "Thank you," she said to the doctor. She looked at Yusei gratefully as they started heading out of the hospital.

"Thanks, Yusei," she said.

"I'm glad you're alright," he replied. "What happened?"

Akiza shook her head. "I'm not sure. I remember dueling a cloaked person and when he attacked, I remember fainting," she explained uneasily. "I couldn't hear a lot of the conversation except your voice. What did you do to get me to wake up? I felt a tingling shock-"

"We'll talk about it later," Yusei suggested. Akiza arched her eyebrows questioningly. Leo bounded next to her.

"He kissed you," Leo said, disgusted. Luna sighed and turned to Akiza. She nodded, as if confirming Leo's words. Akiza looked into Yusei's deep sapphire eyes. Yusei nodded imperceptibly.

"Akiza, I-" He was cut off by Akiza pressing her lips against his. Yusei's eyes widened, but he then closed them and pulled her closer by the waist. Akiza's hands made their way from his chest into his raven hair. Luna smiled, until Leo turned around and said," Tell me when they're done." Yusei placed his forehead on Akiza's.

"Twins," he whispered, breathing heavily.

"Sorry," Akiza whispered back.

Luna was trying not to giggle as Leo snorted. Akiza's cheeks flamed a bit as she and Yusei let go of each other.

"I can't wait until Jack and Crow hear about this," Leo declared.

"Why don't we get you guys home," Yusei cut in quickly.

"Akiza," Luna said thoughtfully. "You know what the doctor called you?"

Akiza looked curious. "No, I don't," she said. Luna smiled.

"She called you a Sleeping Rose."


End file.
